My Screwed Up, But Awesome Family
by Charchampagne
Summary: Crystal-Anna, Alex, Jay, Koden, Axel, Abby, Farrah, Nate, Marcus, and Cassie. We are the experiments that managed to escape. I am not James Patterson, ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story, so sorry if it's out of order can you tell me.**

**Accepted Characters:**

**Name:** Crystal-Anna (F)

**Age:** 16

**Creator:** SomethingAboutDarkAngels

**Appearance:** long brown hair with blue streaks the color of her eyes. She is on the short side for a bird kid, and she is skinny for a bird kid. When the kids were younger, she gave them her food, choosing to starve herself. She is strong for her build, and she wears gloves to control her power.

**Clothing:** Usually skinny jeans, a tight-fitting t-shirt, a block hoodie, converse, and fingerless gloves. She wears black, blue, silver, and red bangles.

**Personality:** She is strong willed and determined. She is the leader, not because of her age, but because of her ideas and ability to carry them out. She is funny, kind, and trusting, but she only trusts others after a long period of time. She is the one that makes the younger flock members smile after they have had a bad dream.

**Mutation:** 2% hawk, 1% tiger. She has brown wings and claws.

Power: She can send her thoughts through the power of touch, so she wears gloves

**Romance: **Alex

**Name: **Nathan (M)

**Age: **16

**Creator: **XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX

**Appearance: **He is thin and lean with broad shoulders. Tan skin tone and stands at 5'10 and weighs about 125. He has dark brown and sorta long hair, but it doesn't go past his shoulders, and light green eyes

**Clothing: **some loose straight pants (not too tight, he enjoys breathing). And a loose fitting t-shirt, everything very casual. The one thing he must always have on his sister's dog tags

**Personality: **He is very kind and compassionate despite his past, he really cares about the loves, he is very over protective and sort acts like the big brother group. He like to listen to whatever problems there might be and tries to give his best advice, but he over thinks every detail and it makes it hard decide what to do. That and sometimes he can stubborn as heck! You know male pride

**Mutation:** I'm just going to stick to the cliché and give him 15 ft white and gray wings

**Power:** he has two.  
>1. He can create force fields for very short periods of time but it drains his energy, the most he practices the easier it becomes and the longer he can hold it. He discovered it the first time he tried to escape; he had made it as far as training field and wouldn't turn himself in the whitecoats opened fire on him. He put his hands up to protect himself and the bullets just started bouncing off the shield, of course by then he was too weak to fight back and was caught.<br>2. He can heal others at a cost, when he heals a person he in turn takes on their wound. For example, if you get cut he can heal you but he will receive the cut and be in twice as much pain. For that reason he only when there is no other option left.

**Romance: **Abigail

**Name:** Jay Ferrish (F)

**Age:** 13

**Creator:** Ninja Jinrai

**Appearance:** tall and slender, with small ears, a pointed nose, big, pointed eyes and narrow shoulders. Long but narrow feet and skinny fingers, that stretch out further than normal. Hair is a lovely golden brown that flips out at the ends, and the eyes are a brown and green that change colors.

**Clothing:** a typical black t-shirt, an orange and white hoodie that resembles a fox's pelt and black jeans with gray combat boots

**Personality:** she is rebellious and uncooperative, often dishonest and a thief. Those who know her love her, those who don't hate her. She hates being told what to do and is fiery in arguments

**Mutation:** jaguar and red tail hawk

**Power: **jump and fly high

**Romance: **Koden

**Name: **Marcus (M)

**Age: **17

**Creator:** jojoandkristinaRbamfZ

**Appearance: **crazy bright blue eyes, dirty blond hair that has a curl at the end, has a medium tan, is tall and skinny, and has a scar running from his right eye brow to the middle of the right side of his neck

**Clothing: **Bermuda shorts with Graphics T's and Vans

**Personality: **Quite shy but once he warms up to you he's a total goof ball, but is a hell of a smack talker &has crazy anger issues if you get on his nerves.

**Mutation: **has ears and a tail like a leopard

**Power: **Hearing, jumping, running, also he can mesmerize people with his blue eyes, and can read minds but doesn't tell anyone about it because he's afraid of what might happen to him if the anyone find out

**Romance: **Cassis

**Name: **Abigail Grace Reed (F)

**Age: **15

**Creator: **maximumridefan111

**Appearance: **Has light blond hair that goes around midway down her back, with bangs that are dyed a light blue

**Clothing: **she wears jean shorts that are about above the midway of her thigh she wears tight fitting t-shirts with a hoodie that is striped with blue and white she wears black converse also the short kind

**Personality: **She is very protective over her friends when she gets friends anyway. She is a quick fighter she always fights off erasers and flyboys. Gets into fights and usually wins. Doesn't trust people easily since the school kidnapped her. She is very loyal to the people she is sarcastic at times.

**Mutation: **2% snowy owl 98% human her wings are 15 ft the tips of her wings are light blue

**Power:** She controls wind

**Other: **her family was abusive and always hit her she was 7 when they sold her to the school

**Romance: **Nathan

**Name: **Koden Shard (M)

**Age: **14

**Creator:** Moe10

**Appearance: **short, dirty blond hair, he's lean, blue eyes, flawless skin, beautiful smile. 5"6 and 90 lbs

**Clothing: **white short sleeve shirt, washed out blue jeans, white shoes, and aviators

**Personality: **he's your typical teenage boy; goofy, funny, and has ton of energy. He loves to have a good time and laugh. Although, he knows when to cut the crap and be serious.

**Mutation:** 6% swan (12" pure white wings and angelic looks)

**Power: **He can control the weather and his mind is impenetrable

**Romance: **Jay

**Name: **Axel Scythe (M)

**Age: **17

**Creator: **Moe10

**Appearance: **hair is crimson red, long and spiked back, his eyes are emerald green, and he has a devilish smirk, sharp cheek bones, and looks very skinny but is very lean. He's 6"8 and about 120lbs

**Clothing: **black, long sleeve thermal shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, plain black leather jacket, and aviator glasses

**Personality: **head strong, rebellious, sarcastic, humorous, very violent temper, and a bit of a show off

**Mutation: **5% bat (16" black bat wings and sharp teeth)

**Power: **he can create and control fire and he's very strong

**Romance: **None

**Name: **Farrah (F)

**Age: **15

**Creator: **Jellybeanxo

**Appearance: **Farrah is short, even though most genetically modified bird kids are tall. She is roughly 5'4 in height. She is thin, and you wouldn't tell she had muscles until she punches you in the face. She is pale, but not unnaturally pale. Because her DNA is mixed with that of a dove, her primary wings are pure white and her secondary wings are gray and black. Her blue eyes are big and round, but fit perfectly on her face. She has a small button nose, and full light red lips. When people look at her, they see a beautiful girl, she doesn't think so though. Her hair is long, curly, and black that goes down to her shoulder blades, and has bangs that rest above her eyes.

**Clothing:** She usually wears sweatshirts with shorts or jeans, black converse, and her aviators, but only when it's sunny

**Personality: **Farrah is a beautiful girl, inside and out. She hates when people get hurt, even if those people are whitecoats. She does fight, but only because she cares more about her flock members safety more than her pet peeve. She is a mother like figure, and is always there as a shoulder to cry on, although she finds it quite awkward when people are crying. She herself cries often, just not when people are around. She has a sarcastic side that she usually only uses on whitecoats, or when she is playing around with the other flock members. She is very strong willed and determined, and always follows through on what she does.

**Mutation: **4% dove

**Power: **mind reader

**Romance: **None

**Name: **Cassie (F)

**Age: **16

**Creator: **Still Waiting For My Wings

**Appearance: **blonde wavy waist- length hair, baby blue eyes, a skinny 5'8 girl, a few freckles around her nose, and a birth mark on her hip

**Clothing: **wears bright colors, especially bright orange, lime green and hot pink. She's girly

**Personality: **a super sweet nice all around great girl. When she's tired she gets really sarcastic. When she's lying she gets really defensive. She tends to be witty and cruel to enemies, which is totally opposite her regular personality. She would never want to hurt anyone's feelings, and is extremely good with children and animals.

**Mutation: **2% humming bird which makes her fragile looking and graceful and 5% dimorphic blue bird, which makes her 14' wings look exactly like them

**Power: **she can control people with her voice

**Romance: **Marcus

**Name: **Alex (M)

**Age: **17

**Creator: **Still Waiting For My Wings

**Appearance: **shaggy, light brown hair, green eyes**. **Heis a skinny 6'2 very attractive guy

**Clothing:** he usually wears a blue button down shirt. He takes pride in dressing nicely

**Personality: **a great, chivalrous (I KNOW I spelled that wrong) sweet nice guy. He is one in a million. The opposite of a ladies man, he thinks that men and women are equal. He tends to be a little shy, but once he gets comfortable, he is funny and sarcastic. An amazing guy

**Mutation: **3% unknown bird

**Power: **he can create any thing from thin air. Whether it is food or basic toiletries, he can make it appear. He can also make him self disappear, but no one knows because he never uses it and hides it, because he doesn't want to make others feel like they don't have enough, or cool enough powers.

**Romance: **Crystal-Anna

**If you have any changes or problems with your character(s), please PM me. Sorry if your character didn't make it, it was only because I wanted 10 characters. Your character may still be in it somehow. Congrats if you did make it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will not have Iggy's rude comments. Sorry for all of you who enjoyed his hurtful words. Don't be too harsh for this first chapter. I wrote it around midnight last night. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me!**

Crystal-Anna's POV

"Are y'all ready to hear the plan?" I asked. By 'all', I mean my family. There are ten of us. We have all been genetically mutated in some way or another. I am Crystal-Anna, 16 and the leader. I am by no means the oldest, but I'm in charge, none the less. I am 2% dove and 1% tiger. I have pure white wings and claws.

The youngest of us is Jay. She's 13 years old… I think. She is a mix of a jaguar and a red tailed hawk.

The next youngest is also her best friend, Koden. Koden is 14. He is 6% swan, and looks perfectly angelic.

His brother, not by blood, is Axel Scythe. He is the oldest of us, at least we think, at 17. He is roughly 5% bat, and has bat wings and razor sharp teeth.

Next is Marcus. He's the only one in my family that can't fly. He's 17, too, and part leopard. He is the boyfriend of my best friend.

Cassie, said best friend, is my second in command. She's 16 and 7% bird. She is 2% hummingbird, which makes her look fragile. Don't let it fool you, though. In a fight, she nearly always wins. She is also 5% blue bird. Her wings are a really pretty blue, and she is really graceful. Well, more graceful than me, but I'm pretty klutzy for a bird-tiger-human hybrid…

Alex is the last of the 17 year olds. He has bright orange wings, though no one knows exactly how he got them. He is pretty much perfect. He's kind, smart, and brave. He also believes all of us are equal. He is one of a kind… To be honest, I have a tiny crush on him…

His best friend is Nathan. Nate is 16 and has 15 foot white and gray wings.

Lastly are the two 15 year olds. Abigail is 2% snowy owl. Her wings are white with light blue tips that are the same color as her bangs. Farrah is 4% dove and has wings as white as mine.

That's my weird family.

"The plan. Alex, when we escape, take Marcus with you. Try to stay out of the fight if you can. Nathan, shield as many of us as you can. Jay, Koden, stick together. Use your combined strength to take on your opponents. Abby and Farrah, same goes to you. Axel, don't show off. Get done and fly. Cassie, you're with me. We will be the last ones out. Be prepared to fight. Everyone, stay safe.

Cassie, when the whitecoat comes to your cage, get him to open it. Take his keys, then, get Axel out. Axel, knock him out while Cassie continues to get us out. Koden, force the window open, then everyone, get out. If we get split up, meet up at the Statue of Liberty."

Hopefully, this will work.

**If you liked this, please review. For the powers and looks, check the first chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's ready for their escape? Raise your hand *counts hands* okay, everyone's ready.**

Axel's POV

"Yo! Whitecoat dudes! What's a vampire gotta do to get some food?" I shouted.

I saw Koden and Jay trying not to laugh, but failing.

Crystal-Anna stuck her hand out into my cage. What? I don't bite. Usually… C.A. can send her thoughts to others through touch. That's her power. We all have one.

'Good thinking. I forgot about when we could actually put the plan into action.' She smiled and withdrew her hand.

A whitecoat came in with a tray full of food. It might sound like a lot, but for all 10 of us, it's not. He went around the room, dropping food into all of our cages. I saw C.A. give her food to Jay and Koden.

When he got to Cassie's cage, I saw her lips move, and I saw the whitecoat unlock her cage. She took the keys out of his hand and come to set me free. When she unlocked my cage, I knocked the whitecoat out and stole his wallet. Hey, we might need money.

Koden used his power, and blew the window open. Alex and Marcus were just getting out when the alarm sounded.

Cassie's POV

"Get out!" I screamed as I pushed everyone out. I went out, and just as C.A. got out, Erasers came bursting through the door.

"Everybody, fly!" I yelled.

Nate covered himself, Marcus, Alex, Jay and Koden with his shield. As they flew in the direction of the Statue of Liberty, the Erasers started to attack.

"You don't feel like flying, don't you?" I asked the Erasers that had surrounded me.

"No, we don't." The Erasers said in unison, as they folded their wings in and dropped to the ground.

I flew to help Farrah and Abby. The three of us managed to fight them off, and then we flew.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Axel and C.A. following us.

"Cryst, it worked!" I shouted to her.

We flew as fast as we could to the rest of our group.

"Yeah, so know that we're free, what are we gonna do?" Marcus asked.

**Anyone got an idea for a mission? I have some ideas, but I want to see what you people think.**

**You know what's really weird? Koden was described as looking like Alex Pettyfer, and I am watching ****Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker****… It's kinda weird…**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NERD DAY! I say that because at the moment, I am being a complete nerd. I am watching the first Harry Potter movie, eating popcorn, and typing. I am such a nerd today! :D**

Abigail's POV

I know what I want to do. I want to say hello to my 'wonderful' family. But not yet.

"Can we get some decent food and new clothes?" Jay asked.

"We have no money. We can't." C.A. said.

Axel coughed. "Um, actually, we do."

"Axel! What did you do?" Cassie demanded.

"I stole the Whitecoat's wallet. We have money."

"Yay! No more crappy food and white t-shirts and black pants." Farrah cheered.

"Let's go!" Jay smiled.

"All right. Let's go." C.A. jumped up and flew. We followed her, and flew to a store.

"Girls stick together, and boys, stick together. Meet back here in an hour to pay for the clothes. We are mutations, not thieves." Crystal said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Koden ran off. The other guys followed. I shook my head, smiled, and walked the other way. For the next hour, we went shopping. **(If you want to know what the kids are wearing, then check out the first chapter.)**

We met up with the guys, paid for the clothes, and then went into the bathrooms to change. None of us looked like experiments anymore; we looked like ordinary kids.

"Crystal-Anna, after we get some food, can we go find our parents?"

Crystal-Anna's POV

I thought about Abby's question. "How about we go get food, then take a vote?"

Abby nodded. "Where should we go?" she asked.

"I saw a place called Burger King earlier. Can we go there?" Alex asked.

"Sure!" So we flew.

When we landed, Alex opened the door and held it open for all of us. What? Just because we all grew up in cages doesn't mean we don't have manners.

"Thanks Alex." I said.

We stood in line and ordered our food. The people were surprised that we each ordered about 3 burgers, 4 fries, 3 drinks, and a dessert or two, but they didn't complain, we had enough money.

After we ate, we took a vote.

"Who wants to find their parents?" I asked. Abby, Farrah, Jay, Cassie, Koden, and Marcus raised their hands.

"Who doesn't?" Axel, Alex, Nathan, and I raised our hands. "Majority rules. We're going to find your parents."

I didn't want to find my parents, because I had heard the Whitecoat's talking about it once. Apparently, my parents were underage druggies who sold me to get their daily does of crack. So, yeah. I don't want to find my parents.

"Yay!" The younger kids cheered. I forced a smile on my face. Yay.

**I know this chapter was short. In the original copy, I described their outfits, and than I decided, if anyone wants to know what they are wearing, they can look at the first chapter. **

**If you want your character to find their parents, or don't want them to, let me know in a review. I can always c have the characters change their minds. If you want your character to find their parents, let me know what kind of people they are. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slow update. I hope you like this chapter! I got really nothing to say, so here: I love pie. Now on with the story!**

Crystal Anna and Alex flew back to the group. What they didn't notice, between sneaking glances at each other, was the Erasers following them a few miles behind.

As they landed in front of the library, C.A. lost her footing and stumbled into Alex. He caught her, and she smiled as she blushed.

"Sweet! I just killed TheAxe!" Nate shouted from the library.

"You idiot, that was me!" Axel yelled back.

C.A. giggled. "Don't kill each other!"

"We won't!" They chorused.

"Hey, Axel, can I talk to you?" Koden asked.

"Sure little bro."

They walked deeper into the library.

"Listen, I changed my mind. I don't want to find my family."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't ant to find out that my parents really want me, and be tempted to leave you guys. You're already my brother, and I don't want to leave you."

"I get it. That's the reason I didn't want to find my parents." Axel gave Koden a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Koden laughed. "Love you, too, Axel."

"Yo! Guys! I can hear flapping. Get out of here!" Marcus called.

Everyone ran out of the building. One hundred Erasers were ready to attack.

"Everyone, U and A. Get away from the public eye, before someone sees us." Cassie shouted.

The flock flew to a cluster of trees a few miles away.

"Hey, need some help?" Farrah whirled around.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rio, and this is Dallas. You look like you could use some help with the Erasers."

Rio was an experiment that had escaped out of a California school, and since then went around looking for other experiments. She found Dallas in a school in Texas and rescued him. They traveled together helping stray experiments find their way.

"Can you?"

"Sure."

"Hey guys, Rio and Dallas are going to help us out!" And at that the Erasers attacked.

The Erasers surrounded them. C.A. started the fight with a roundhouse kick to the nearest Eraser. That's when chaos erupted. The Erasers flew in throwing punches and kicks like crazy.

C.A. and Alex were fighting back to back, using each other as backup. Cassie and Marcus were taking on ten people each. Farrah and Abby, and Koden and Jay, were double teaming on the Erasers. Rio, Dallas, Axel and Nathan were fighting as a team.

Koden made it start to storm, in hopes of slowing them down. It worked, and the Erasers started to fall.

Then, they just left.

"Everyone okay?" Crystal Anna called.

"Here!"

"Safe!"

"I'm okay!"

"All good!"

"Present!"

"Okay over here!"

"Fine!

"Can we leave now?"

"I'm good!"

"Are you okay?" Alex whispered from behind her.

"Yeah. I think."

"Good."

"Well, we helped all we could. Now we will leave you guys alone. If you need us again, call us." Dallas handed Farrah a number on a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

Dallas and Rio flew away.

"Let's go find someplace to spend the night." Cassie suggested.

Abby stood up and winced. "Ouch." She muttered, but no one heard her but Nathan.

He took her wound away, and got a gash on his side. He winced, and Abby glared at him.

"You didn't have to do that." She said.

"I wanted to. You're worth the pain." He replied. He jumped up into the air and followed the rest of the flock. Abby didn't she flew in the other direction.

"Goodbye, guys. I have to go for a little bit. I'll find you soon enough." She whispered.

**Well? How was the update? Rio and Dallas were other characters submitted, but I didn't choose them to be main characters. Any guesses to where Abby is going?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This entire chapter was typed up on my IPod. I was too lazy to type on my computer, so I just typed on my IPod whenever I had time. Enjoy!**

C.A. POV

"Let's go find somewhere to stay. I'm really tired, Anna." Koden said.

"I saw a cabin a little bit ago. We could stay there for the night." Alex said.

I nodded. I was tired too. "Let's go."

"Wait. Has anyone seen Abby?" Farrah asked.

"Not since we took off." Nathan replied. "Maybe she had to go on her own for a little bit. I don't think she would have been captured without one of us noticing."

"She could be a spy for them though, and that's why we even escaped in the first place." I admit. I have a small paranoia issue... Wait, no I don't. At least, not always.

"She wouldn't do that." Farrah interrupted my mental arguing. "She is as loyal as any of us. Maybe she found something about her parents, and is going to find them."

"Maybe." Nathan said.

Abby's POV

While in the library, I found my parent's current address. Apparently, they had donated a bunch of money to Itex.

I flew for an hour, until I came to a cute little house in Boston. The school we were in was in Maine, so it wasn't much of a flight.

In front of their house, there was a little boy playing in the grass. A man and woman were talking behind him. Thanks to my bird hearing, I could hear them from the tree I was sitting in.

"They need more money! Apparently, Abby and her 'friends' escaped." The woman said.

"They'll be captured soon, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I don't want her to find us. We sold her. She could kill us."

At that I dropped from the tree and sat down next to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Tommy!" he said.

"I'm Abby." I replied. I looked at his arms. They were covered in bruises in the shape of fingertips.

"Mommy and Daddy like to hit me. They say it builds up my strength. They want me to be a, um, pencil, I think." he notice me looking at his arms.

"Oh." An Eraser. I made a decision right there. I waited until they all went inside.

When they went to sleep, I snuck into the parent's room. I blew the window open, and stood on the window ledge. I spread my wings out, and shouted so they would wake up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" my 'mom' asked.

"I am Abigal Grace Reed. You're daughter. The one you sold. I'm here for revenge." I smiled deviously.

I'm going to keep this G- Rated. I got my revenge and flew away before the cops came. That little boy, my brother, never has to suffer again. The parent have no money, but they will have the best funeral. Tommy is now the worlds youngest billionare.

And I no longer have a biological family; just my real, mutated family.

**For the record, Tosh.0 is a really weird show... Daniel Tosh is either insane, or just plain messed up. Anyways. Please review, and I will give you all pie. Your choice: Apple, Cherry, or Chocolate! Let me know which pie you prefer. And if you are like my brother, who belives that bacon is good on anything, Bacon Pie!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi. I haven't really updated in a long time and I apologize. It's just that I've been incredibly busy, between Honors Band and Regular Band. **_

_**Anyway, if any of you guys are HUGE House of Night fans, or if you would like to join a role play, join **__**BoOkWoRm1807's You Are Marked role-play. **_

**Okay, so you can all thank maximumridefan111 for me updating in the middle of the week. **

**In other news, I hope you read this, because I FOUND REAL FANG! He looks Emo, but he's not. He always wears black, and he looks exactly like how I pictured him. He is super hot. The only thing that's different is he has a lip ring. Can anyone say 'sexy'? The best part is, his name is Nick. The first time I heard someone say his name, I wanted to shout 'Hi Fangy!' just to see what would happen. :D**

**On with the story!**

Abby's POV

The next morning, I flew. Last night, I spent the night in a tree. When I had woken up, I went looking for food, and as I passed a newspaper stand, I had seen an article about me.

_Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Reed have been discovered as murdered. There were signs of struggle, so we have concluded that they were awake for the murder. Authorities have not found any weapons or fingerprints, so we cannot conclude who the murderer was, but witnesses say they say a girl crawl out of their window and run. If you have seen any suspicious behavior from anyone, call ***-***-****._

Panicked, I took off to the sky, ignoring my hunger; I flew in the direction I came from. I used my power to blow the wind faster, giving me more wind to glide faster and longer. In no time I saw three large awkward birds flying in the air.

Nathan POV

Axel, Koden and I were doing aerial tricks, when Marcus called up to us.

"Guys! I can smell Abby!"

Immediately, I started looking around the sky. I saw a large bird-like creature coming towards us, and I flew frantically to meet up with her.

"Abby!" I shouted.

"Nate! I have to tell you guys something." I could tell that she was panicking. She looked stressed, ready to pull her hair out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I did something really bad. I mean really, really bad." She whispered. "I murdered my parents."

I grabbed her and gave her a hug in the air, which happens to be the best kind of hug. She stopped flying, and just sobbed into my shoulder. I picked her up and brought her to the ground. When we landed, she fell to the ground and sobbed.

Tears were streaming down her beautiful face as she explained.

"In the library, I found out my parents gave me away to Itex, and were supplying them with a lot of money. I went to find them, and realized that they were abusing my little brother. It turns out I have a little brother." At that, she gave a little smile. "I snapped, and killed them both. Now the police are looking for their murderer… I'm scared." She whispered so quietly, that without my bird kid hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

"It'll be okay." I whispered to her. "We'll all help you."

Abby nodded, and tried to stop crying. "Thank you. You know, you the only one I really trust other than Farrah."

I nodded, and before I could think, I kissed her. It was brief, and very sweet. Abby broke the kiss.

"I." She turned and ran.

I was left watching her back as she left, a kiss on my lips, and a heavy heart.

**I know its short, but I have to go… Sorry. Oh, and Google Nolan Gerard Funk. That is what I picture Fang looking like. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am soo sorry that you guys have to wait for an update. I'm beating myself up literally. I'll try to update more, but I am just so busy, with Honor's Band and all the other stuff in my life. **_

**Here you guys go. I'm really sorry for the wait, but hopefully, this will make up for it. I meant to upload this yesterday, but the internet was down in my house. I am not going to stop writing this, but the whole story will not be very long. Sorry.**

Axel POV

"Guys," CA started

"And girls." Jay interrupted.

"And girls," CA repeated. "Something has come to my attention: we have no freaking clue how to survive in the world. We don't know about what's going on in the world, we don't know how to adapt, and by no means can we fight well. We barely managed to hold off 100 Erasers."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"So I suggest we learn how to fight, and how to act in society."

"I agree." Alex jumped in. I smirked. Everyone knew they like one another except, of course, themselves. Idiots.

"Good. Any ideas how to do it?"

"I have one." I spoke up. "We all have our own fight moves, so we can teach each other. And we can go into cities and towns and observe how the people there act."

CA smiled in relief. "All those who agree?" Everyone raised their hand or made some sign of agreement. "Then it settled. Axel is in charge of teaching us. Cassie, you can help him if he needs it."

Cassie nodded and glanced in my direction. I shrugged. Whatever CA said.

"Okay, then. I'm going to go steal a laptop. The whitecoats always acted like they help. Maybe it'll help us?" I asked.

CA made a face, but nodded. "Alex, can I talk to you for a second?"

The rest of us exchanged a look. We know why she wants to talk to him... If you get what I'm sayin'...

"Okay, guys. Let's split up into pairs for people watching and training." Cassie started. She looked at me for conformation. I nodded.

"Alex and CA will be together, since they're not here right now. Pair up."

Jay and Farrah looked at each other and smiled. Nate put his arm around Abby, and she gave a small smile. Cassie and Marcus smiled at each other. That left me with my brother. Good.

"Nate and Abby, and Cassie and Marcus. You guys are up for observation first. Fly into town and watch how people act. Come back here when it starts to get dark. The rest of us will start training when CA and Alex get back." I instructed.

Everyone nodded, and then Nate, Abby, Marcus, and Cassie flew into the sky.

Cassie POV

We landed in an alley. It was dark-ish and smelled bad, though not as bad as the School. We walked out of the alley and looked around. It was amazing!

There were people on the streets covered in fancy outfits. Girls and guys my age were walking around, hand in hand looking in the shop windows. You could see yourself being reflected on the tall buildings.

Entranced, I walked into a crowd. In the middle, there were four guys dancing. They were doing flips, spinning on their heads, and bunch of other things that I can't even begin to describe.

I felt Marcus, Abby, and Nate behind me. They saw what I was watching and froze.

I'm not sure how long we stood their watching, but soon it started getting dark. The guys started to pack their music and speakers up.

We walked back to the alley.

"Well, that was a waste of a day." Nate commented.

"Not really. We now know what regular people do for entertainment." Abby replied.

"You just liked them 'cause one was shirtless." He shot back.

"True." Abby smirked.

"I have a better 6-pack than him." He scoffed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." Nate lifted his shirt up to prove his point.

Marcus and I were laughing at them. I knew Abby had only said that because she wanted him to lift his shirt up.

We took off into the sky and flew back to the cabin.

You wouldn't believe what we saw when we walked in.

**Hope you guys don't hate me for the slight cliffy! I will try to update within the next week. **


End file.
